Standard Air Attack
The Standard Air AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips, also known as the Neutral Air AttackSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Tips, is an attack used by all characters in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. This is an attack performed in the air while not facing in any direction, similar to a neutral special B move. A Standard Air Attack is commenced by jumping once or twice and then pressing the attack button when not moving up, sidewards, backwards or downwards. Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ridley and Dark Samus each have their own Standard Air Attacks. Samus's original Standard Air Attack, the Super Smash Bros. - サムス, is a forward midair kick, angled slightly upwards, that is thrust outward and remains extended. The longer the kick is extended, the weaker its power will be. It deals 16% damage with a clean hit, and only 13% if late. (Super Smash Bros.) In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it deals less damage (14% clean, 10% late) but has good knockbac. Due to Samus's long legs, the attack is considered to be one of the best kicks in the game, capable of KO'ing opponents under 150%. However, the move is nerfed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, dealing 9% clean and 6% late and with reduced knockback. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Samus has a new Standard Air Attack. It is a spinning roundhouse kick that hits thrice, deals more damage, has more knockback, increased range behind Samus and launches opponents at a more horizontal angle. It deals 10% on the first hit, and then one percentage less for the two subsequent hits. Update 1.1.5 to the game increased its power to make it one of the strongest Standard Air Attacks in the game. Dark Samus's Standard Air Attack is functionally identical to Samus's. Zero Suit Samus's Standard Air Attack involves the Plasma Whip. In midair, Zero Suit Samus spins the whip around herself. While it has reasonable range, it always deals 10% damage, launches at 55° and has below average knockback. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the attack deals two percentage points less (8%) after update 1.1.5, but has somewhat increased knockback. Ridley's Standard Air Attack resembles a backwards version of Charizard's, where Ridley does a complete flip in air, hitting enemies multiple times. The move has a sweetspot on the tip of his tail. It deals up to 12% base damage, with a sourspot closer to his body dealing 4 or 5% damage. This attack was briefly seen in his debut trailer A Piercing Screech where he used it on Pit on the Umbra Clock Tower stage. An update to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on January 29, 2019 shortened the amount of time that Ridley cannot grab ledges after using his Standard Air Attack. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Prima Official Game Guide'' Samus Damage 6~8% Max Damage 15% : 2 Hits Samus performs a spinning kick that hits in front of and behind her. Zero Suit Samus Damage 10% Zero Suit Samus spins in the air as she uses her whip. This hits diagonally below in front of her and then diagonally above behind her. Gallery APS Ridley Standard Air.png|Ridley's Standard Air Attack in Ultimate References Category:Special Actions Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Super Smash Bros.